Lost?
by Priih . ncesa
Summary: "Só estava apreciando a beleza do pântano tão charmoso em que viemos parar..." Neji e Tenten perdidos em um pântano no meio das suas férias de verão, o que poderia acontecer com esses dois? NejiTen, U.A.


_Lost?_

- Tem certeza que é por aí Tenten? – Neji afastou um galho ao passar.

- Claro que é por aqui Neji! Eu já te disse que fui escoteira, não disse? – A morena voltou-se arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Sim, já disse. – Murmurou contrariado, mas alto o bastante para que a morena escutasse e fungasse. – Pelo menos cem vezes nas últimas duas horas.

- Disse alguma coisa?

- _Iie_... Só estava apreciando a beleza do pântano tão charmoso em que viemos parar... – Ironizou o jovem retirando com cuidado um pequeno galho que se engalfiara em seu sedoso cabelo.

- Olha... – Tenten virou-se, o rosto afogueado e suado; a lanterna em punho, pronta para apunhalar o reclamão. – Eu estou aguentando as suas reclamações desde... Desde... Desde sei lá! – Explodiu exasperada.

- Seria desde que você nos _perdeu_! – Gritou o calmo Hyuga em desespero. – Olha o meu cabelo? Olhe bem para ele? Ele parece limpo e sedoso? Nããão! – Alongou a palavra para dar ênfase.

- Não grita comigo senhor '_cabelos sedosos'_, mas eu não sou a única culpada!

- Imagina... Quem foi que me obrigou a vir para esse acampamento de verão alegando que seria bom dar uma '_mudada de ares'_? E pior! – Neji semicerrou os olhos de maneira acusadora. – Eu estou no mesmo quarto que o Naruto e o Kiba. Bagunça e pulgas em um cubículo 4x4.

- Queria ficar com a Yamanaka? Perfumes, maquiagem e chapinha. Seria o paraíso para você, não é Neji? – A jovem morena esboçou um sorriso sapeca no rosto ao ver que as bochechas do amigo se tingiam de vermelho.

- Vamos fazer fogo, uma fogueira, algo... – Murmurou o jovem incoerentemente.

- Para que uma fogueira? Porque está mudando de assunto? Será que é porque o senhor arrogância em pessoa ficou envergonhado?

Neji lançou a morena de coques um de seus famosos olhares gelados e em menos de meia hora estavam, ambos, sentados em volta de uma aconchegante fogueira.

- Parece que você já foi mesmo uma escoteira, pelo menos uma fogueira sabe fazer...

- Ei! – Deu uma pequena tapa no lado direito da cabeça de Neji e voltou-se para a fogueira, os olhos refletindo as chamas. – Até que depois de algumas horas você ficou um pouco mais sociável.

Neji riu baixinho antes de responde.

- Por quê? Eu normalmente não sou sociável?

- Sem comentários senhor introvertido. – Um sorriso se formou na boca vermelha da jovem.

- Vou aceitar essa sua conclusão, porém eu te digo que eu não sou assim tão ruim...

- Tem certeza? – Pela primeira vez Tenten voltou-se para ele.

Neji levantou os olhos e deparou-se com a face corada da jovem e os cabelos revoltos que haviam se desprendido do coque. Estava linda.

- C-Claro... – Gaguejou meio perturbado. _Que pensamentos eram aqueles?_

- O que foi Neji? Está mais pálido do que o costume...

Neji não viu a preocupação nos olhos da amiga, apenas notou que ela mordia o lábio inferior, nervosa.

- Não... – Disse ainda encarando, disfarçadamente, os lábios vermelhos e convidativos de Tenten.

- Claro que tem alguma coisa... – Disse convicta a jovem e se aproximou mais ainda, menos de um palmo os separava. – Se não tivesse alguma coisa você não ficaria encarando minha boca desse jeito.

Neji engoliu em seco. Ela havia percebido.

Lentamente ele desviou os olhos dos lábios, agora crispados, para a face da jovem. O que encontrou lhe surpreendeu. Tenten não estava zangada, ao contrário, um olhar travesso o encarava.

- Er... – Começou, porém não fazia a mínima ideia do que iria falar.

- Não precisa dizer nada Neji, apenas _faça._

E ele fez. Neji inclinou-se um pouco e depositou um delicado beijo nos lábios que gritavam por seu nome, sorriu ante esse pensamento. Antes de aprofundar o beijo passou os braços ao redor de Tenten, a abraçando, e sentiu as mãos dela em sua nuca.

Estava tudo bem agora. Perdidos em um pântano à noite no meio das férias de verão era uma ótima experiência para se gabar na escola. Quem além deles teria experiência tão _marcante_ na vida?

Apenas eles.

_Fim._

* * *

_Então minna-san, gostaram? Espero que sim! Essa é uma one-shot antiga que eu dei uma revisada e finalmente postei, espero que não esteja muito ruim hihi. Deixar reviews não mata, ok? E se matar, dou um jeito de te ressuscitar hahahahahahaha. Ignore-me!_

* * *

_Ja nee~_


End file.
